bakumatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Katsura Kogoro
Katsura Kogoro is one of the main characters in BAKUMATSU. Katsura and his partner, Takasugi Shinsaku have been transported into an alternative universe, where there is a different government. History Katsura Kogoro is from Chonsu. Appearance He has medium length dark hair and wears square lower rimmed black glasses. For clothing he has a teal jacket with olive colored sections over a red undershirt. Personality Katsura is extremely serious, especially compared to his friend Takasugi. He is rational and more cautious analysing the circumstances they are in before coming to a decision and cares for Shinsaku's wellbeing. Role in Bakumatsu: Crisis Episode 1 Deciding with Shinsaku to restore the flow of time, he thinks it is an impossible distance to head to Bizen from their home town. Walking through Kyoto he observes the town is barren noting that Susanoo Castle, which should have been burnt down has in fact been rebuilt. When the Chronometer reappears he assumes it is able to repair itself before he and Shinsaku are found by the Shinsengumi. Angered to see them again, he is bound with rope and order to be captured by the leader of the group, Kondo Isami. He is taken before their new master, Mugensai the Second where he hears of his desire and purposes for the Chronometer before being sentenced to death. With Kondo and Okita Soji confining him and Shinsaku to a prison cell to await execution, he immediately begins to think of a way to escape after they have left. Trying to calm Shinsaku in his frustration, he looks up to see Hyou and Kasumi appear and they are able to escape by a secret exit. At Yoshinobu's manor he hears how the Chronometer had sapped Seimei's power resulting in the device gaining a will of it's own, and the ability to repair itself. He does not share Shinsaku's enthusiasm learning that they could use the Chronometer to restore the flow of time as he remembers the scenario where Shinsaku had passed away. Along with Shinsaku and Susumu they head to a bridge before noticing Commodore Perry's ship appear through a rift and head straight towards them. With the Chronometer appearing through a rift above it, Kogoro comes across a second of the twelve commanders of Susanoo, and recognises the name of Miyamoto Musashi. He intends to kill them and Kogoro is told by Shinsaku to run ahead whilst he and Susumu engage him in combat. As he runs he gives some thought on whether correcting the flow of time is actually the right thing to do, but resolves to not allow Mugensai the Second to get a hold of it. Managing to board the ship and climb the mast, he is close to the Chronometer until a particularly huge space time rift appears. Though he feels he has come this far and makes an attempt to get it, thoughts of what could happen if he did get it and succeed cause him to fall into the river. He hears from Shinsaku that he is just glad Kogoro is safe. Episode 2 Tasked by Yoshinobu with investigating ghost lights, he is with Shinsaku and Susumu where they spot the Shinsengumi in town. Kogoro silences Shinsaku with a hand to his mouth when he is alarmed over a nearby ghost light. Joining Ryouma and Izou in the basement of a soba shop he speculates that Mugensai the Second must suspect a link between the ghost lights and the Chronometer. Eating with Shinsaku he asks him if it is really what he wants to do concerning correcting the flow of time when Shinsuka is largely doing it on account of master Shoin. Ghost lights appear but Kogoro observes they are more like sparks than lights and as they descend they cause fires on the roofs of buildings. As he helps guide the townspeople he comes across Isami and the rest of the Shinsengumi. WIth the temple returning and the Chronometer along with it, Kogoro heads to Shinsaku. He replies to him that he is upset about the Chronometer not being gained when outwardly appearing not to be. Episode 3 With reports of supernatural entities sighted, Kogoro heads by himself to resolve it since Shinsaku is afraid of ghosts. Ryouma catches up to him and suggests Izou go with him. Kogoro is quick to point out that a kitten, human footprints and other easily explainable scenarios are evidence of the tiger spirit haunting a village. Coming across a monk he and Izou follow him to a temple where they hear the tiger spirit is the result of the sick and injured members of the Susanoo army who were turned away by the villagers when they came to them for help. When they perished their spirits came back as a tiger resulting in the deaths of the villagers. Kogoro is surprised when Izou draws his sword on the monk, he identifies it as a lie and Kogoro see's the monk reveal himself as one of the twelve commanders of Susanoo, Ikkyu Sojun. When children appear to defend Ikkyu, he hears the truth that the soldiers and their families were not turned away rather were taken in by the monk and live here with their families. Kogoro says to Izou that they should just leave this case alone and not reveal the truth about it.Category:Main Characters Category:Males